Sprinkle
by Mr. Harlequin
Summary: He's not really a fairy, so why doesn't he ever run out of pixie dust? [Dedicated to Koji Inari]


**What I'm doing:** Posting another one-shot.

**What I should be doing:** Updating stories already in progress.

**Apology:** Nonexistent. . .

**Authors Note:** I think. . .that I'd like to dedicate this to someone. For you Koji! Enjoy this dose of. . .well. . .I don't really know what it is. But I like it!

Now everyone go read and review her fics. They're scrum-diddly-umtious. Ahaha. . .I watch too much Willy Wonka.

_**Sprinkle**_

_**For: Koji Inari **_

The strange boy was on the sand, waves crashing behind him and sparklers in both of his hands. Light from the stars was nonexistent but the moon was bright. The lunar planet was all that illuminated the picturesque sight of the small boy with slate-colored hair as he twirled about. The sparks danced around him as he spun, closely resembling pixie dust as if it was being sprinkled from Tinker Bell herself. The moon was seemed to shine exclusively for this boy, its light landing on him and him only. So maybe it wasn't just Axel. Maybe the heavens too were captivated by this boy, entranced by him.

Axel had come here every night since he moved here, never being allowed to come during the day. Due to his rare affliction he was kept within the house during daylight hours. But even though he came so often, he'd never seen this boy here before. At first, when he'd spotted him, he'd stopped; surprised that someone else was here. However, before he knew what he was doing, he found himself walking towards the boy. He stepped closer and closer, until he was only a few yards away.

Now he just stared. The boy continued to spin for a few more seconds before realizing that he had an audience. His eyes widened a bit in surprise and he gradually began to slow down his twirling. Once his movement had been completely halted, he gazed back at Axel, sparklers still sprinkling fairy dust onto the sand.

"You. . .can see me?" the boy breathed softly.

Axel quirked and eyebrow and a cheeky grin appeared on his face. "Well yeah. It's not _that_ dark out here."

"That's. . .true. . ." the beautiful boy replied. He looked as if he wanted to say more, to point something out, but he stayed silent.

The silence carried as the two of them studied each other. Both had a calculating stare, sizing up the other.

"So," the taller of the two broke the silence. "Who are you?"

The slate-haired boy turned his face away. "I am nobody."

"Ok. . .I have a feeling that's as straight of an answer as I'm going to get." Axel replied. He tried a different question. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You could. . .but I asked first. Therefore, my question has priority anyway."

The boy squinted at him slightly, the corner of his lips twitching slightly. He waved his arm at the ocean, unintentionally flinging fairy dust everywhere. Somewhere in the back of his mind Axel registered that the sparklers should have died a long time ago. He ignored the thought though when the boy began to speak again. "The ocean," he said, "I feel the mist on my face, and hear the waves in my ears. . .and I feel alive."

There was silence as Axel thought about the boys answer. It wasn't a phrase that was easy to reply to.

The boy addressed him this time. "Why are _you_ here?"

The red-head looked towards the water. "Sort of the same thing. . ." he answered, voice much softer than usual.

The two of them watched, as a Pelican swooped down from the sky and dived into the water. When it emerged, the great whit bird had the pouch in its beak swollen with water and food. Then Axel faced the beautiful stranger again. "What's your name?"

The boy stared at him, head slightly cocked to the side as if contemplating his answer. "Why are you so interested in me?" he wanted to know.

Axel shrugged. "Because you're cute."

A small, amused smile crept onto the boy's face. "Oh really?"

Axel smirked. "Yeah, really."

"So, I'm cute?"

"I think so."

"Well, I don't know if I should trust just _your_ opinion."

"Oh it's not just me. I think the moon agrees."

"The moon?"

"Mm-hm. That's why it's shining so brightly on your pretty face."

"Oh, so now I'm pretty?"

"You're everything and more my dear."

The boy laughed. "Do you realize how corny you're being right now? Have any of those lines every worked?"

"Well, they're working on you aren't they?" Axel replied through his smug grin.

"I suppose. . ." said the boy. They fell silent again but the smile never left the boy's face. He seemed to be thinking something over for a moment, but came to a decision quickly. The boy jogged over to Axel, closing the distance between them with a few steps. He stood on his toes and pulled Axel down by the shoulders in order to reach. Then he planted a soft kiss on the red-head's lips and was already backing away by the time Axel tried to return it. The boy turned and began to walk away immediately after.

Once he'd finally processed what had just happened a small blush warmed Axel's cheeks. He sputtered, struggling to say something, anything that would make the beautiful and strange and mysterious boy stay here. On the beach. With him.

"W-wait! You never told me your name!"

The boy already seemed so far away now. As if he was quickly fading, rather than growing smaller like people normally do when walking away. However, he heard Axel just fine and turned. "Zexion." He said.

Then he was gone.

A wave crashed close to Axel's feet. He was watching the water recede when a flicker caught his eye. He glanced at the sand a few feet in front of him. There lay the sparklers and their never ending supply of pixie dust.

* * *

It had been ten o' clock in the morning when Axel's friend Demyx had shown up at Axel's house, trying to get Axel to sneak outside. He tempted his friend with the long, dark trench coat. It was supposed to protect him from the sunlight. They would only be gone for about an hour at the most. It was the anniversary of his mother's death and the blonde just wanted someone to go with him to place flowers on her grave, he said. 

So Axel went. They're standing in the sunny graveyard. Birds are chirping and the stones all look especially colorful. Axel and Demyx must not have been the only ones with their idea. They're in front of the gravestone of the person they came here to visit, and Demyx says he'd like to be alone for a bit.

"Alright," Axel answered, "I'll just be over there." Axel pointed to a tree just a few yards away. Demyx nodded and Axel moseyed over to the tree. He leaned against the trunk, paying careful attention to the shade, making sure that it covered whatever part of his face that wasn't covered from the hood. He wondered about the boy.

It had been over a week since he'd met Zexion and since then he'd gone to the beach every night at the same time. Every night he went looking for him. Every night he waited for the beautiful boy to show up again with his sparklers.

But he never came back.

Axel would wait all night for Zexion but hadn't even glimpsed him since that night. Maybe Zexion had found something else to make him feel alive and didn't need the ocean anymore. Maybe he thought Axel was weird and wanted to stay away from him. Zexion had _kissed_ him though. He _had_ to like Axel right? But maybe. . .maybe Zexion had just been mocking him. . .

Axel sighed and ran a hand through his wild mane. One person shouldn't stress him out so much. Honestly. . .he was losing his touch.

He began to start reading the gravestones for a distraction. He has always liked to look at the dates. He found it interesting to try and figure out what had been going on when this person was alive, or when that person was born.

One gravestone in particular though, caught his eye today. Born May 4 1860, died on October 27 1876. He stared. This person had only been sixteen years upon dying? He looked at the name.

Zexion Wise.

Axel's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He hurriedly continued to read the grave marker.

_Zexion Wise was a loving son and brother. May his soul find its place in Heaven and watch over us from the stars._

It was a small gravestone now that Axel actually looked at it. It more resembled a plaque than a gravestone actually. It was plain and devoid of any type of decoration, save for a small star carved into the stone in the middle of his first and last name.

"Found Zexy huh?"

Axel jumped at the sound of Demyx's voice. He hadn't even heard the cloned come up behind him. "Zexy?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Demyx replied. "Zexion." He kneeled next to his friend and continued to explain. "You only moved here about six months ago, so you probably haven't heard about this yet. He's a bit of a legend around here.

Axel sat back on the grass. "Enlighten me."

"Well," Demyx started, "He was the only 'witch' to ever be executed in Twilight Town."

"What?"

"Yeah. You know, the witch scares where happening around that time and Zexion and his brother were the first and only citizens in town to be accused of witchcraft. They had funny colored hair, he and Riku. It made them stand out. Kind of. . .silver-ish I think. They had one trial each. Riku got out of it because he had been promised to the Mayor's daughter even before he was born. Zexion wasn't so lucky though. He lost his trial within fifteen minutes of its commencement and was sentenced to execution. They didn't burn him at the stake though."

"Really? I thought all witches were burned."

"Most were, but Twilight Town had. . .some kind of superstition about burning men at the stake."

"So what'd they do?"

Demyx continued the story. The boy had been drowned instead. The villagers had tied sand bags to his ankles, rowed out a little ways from the shore, and thrown him into the water. The villagers not in the boat had cheered and celebrated. The witch was dead.

"That's quite a story Demyx."

Demyx nodded, staring at the gravestone thoughtfully. After a moment or two, he stood and helped Axel to his feet as well. "Thanks for coming out here with me, Ax. It means a lot to me." The blonde smiled up at his friend and motioned for Axel to follow him to the car. Axel smiled back, giving one last look to the gravestone. A look of longing briefly passed over his face before he turned around to follow Demyx to the car.

The slate-haired boy watched the scene in the graveyard, from a few yards away with his sparklers in hand again. His small form was almost completely hidden behind the tree he was leaning on. He watched sadly as the other boy gave his gravestone one last look before he left. The red-haired boy looked absolutely heartbroken. Zexion smiled bitterly at this.

"You're about two-hundred years too late babe."

And the boy with his hands full of pixie dust faded away.

**_...fin..._**

* * *

**SO I HERD U ALL LIEK CRACK PAIRINGZ?**

Cool, me too.

Anyway, I'm writing this while not having any internet. Mom stole my wireless adapter. And this idea has been in my head for a while, but it was supposed to go somewhere WAY different. It was ORIGINALLY supposed to be a simple fluffy bonfire at the beach and I was gonna have the uke spin around with sparklers. The pairing was even supposed to be CloudRiku. But then suddenly. . .I decided to make Cloud into Axel. . .and Zexion wrote himself in. And. . .then he made himself into a ghost.

So you were supposed to get fluff, but Zexion added angst to satisfy his masochistic needs. Blame him.

And I have an obsession with Tinker Bell. Well. . .the entire Peter Pan movie really. . .but that would have been hard to integrate into the story. I think everyone should watch Peter Pan after reading this. Cuz it's just that awesome.

Bahaha. My friend wants me to be Tinker Bell for Halloween. But I don't think I want to wear a dress. . .I mean. . .I'm totally a fairy. . .just not _that_ kind of fairy.

itz can be review tiem nao plz? (I think I talk to Fenny too much. . .)


End file.
